ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Adopteez episodes
A list of episodes in the Disney Channel sitcom, Adopteez. Episode list Season 1 * Welcome to the Family! (pilot) Wynter and Travis, orphaned, try to find a safe home in Orlando, Florida, but get rejected until they see Chester and Marga who adopt them. Chester is still not satisfied, so he and Marga leave the kids home and bring his mischievous, playful, goofy, college friend, Casey who needs to babysit their kids but begins to mess up with and joke with the family traditions. Travis decides to invite his best friend Ryder over too. * [[Indoor Campy Happers!|'Indoor Campy Happers!']] Wynter, Travis, and Casey wish to go camping but it's raining outside. asey suggests other fun activities which irritates her siblings. Chester and Marga suggest that they can go camping indoors and prepare the camping equipment. Ryder and Lucas join in. Along the way, asey pretends to entertain and scare the family simultaneously by impersonating forest animals and telling silly and scary ghost stories. * On the Puck * Stuck on the Railroad * Chester’s Strike * Suit Yourself * Travis's Elemental Experiment * Wildlife Bash! * The Brainies and the Case * S-Bring Summer Fallin' Wynter * Big Lucas, Li'l Lucas * Habit Habitat Casey's childish animal attitude causes her family to bring her food and items to turn her normal. Nothing works until they find her a thinking cap which Casey later trashes out. * Motorici-dad * Make it Up to Marga * Surprise Blowout for Travis! * Elaine's Event * Marathon Madness * B.O.O. (Halloween episode) *Wynter's Wonderland (Christmas episode) *No Pain, No Gain *'Feelin' Spunky Tonight' After Casey listens to K-La's song "I'm Feelin' Lovely Tonight" (a safe version of "I'm Feelin' Sexy Tonight"), she shows off with her quirky overactions while sporting contemporary fashion. In an opposite meaning for the term, she turns cowardly as many people boo and chase her around disliking her popularity and fame. *Love is the Answer (Valentine's Day episode) *Defying Graffiti *Surf's Up! Season 2 Most episodes in this feature involve Lacey as the main problem and focus. *Ready to Play *'Giddy Gossiper' Catherine can't stop telling jokes, gossiping, and telling rumors to the other people which the only person Casey believes and appreciates. After Gertrude's musical performance, she comes to visit the Wilson house to discuss with Wynter, Marga, and Elaine and stop everyone's silliness; but Casey can't control herself at all and always believes what people are saying. *'The Easter Bunny!' (Easter episode) After crazy Casey gets her baby son hatched from a decorated purple egg she has hatched, she doesn't take the Easter egg hunt seriously and instead impulsively searches for and wants to catch the Easter Bunny with her net and the help of a few Disney World guests. Unfortunately, the Easter Bunny arrives and removes her bunny-ear hairstyle; and as punishment, she is poured onto her chocolate and sprinkles which she still loves to taste. *Splash’d *Dippin’ Dots *[[Lacey World|'Lacey World']] After Casey does not get awarded with anything, she rudely blames and complains to Mr. Filbert, the contest's host and even the other contestants, the spectators (even her family), and plans to take over Walt Disney World and rename it Casey World where most of everybody is Casey! *'Festival of April Fools' (April Fools' Day episode) *'Worldly Magical' Everyone enjoys a typical day at Epcot learning all the countries but air-headed Casey enjoys the Disney songs and turns romantic when seeing her husband Arc. *Marga’s Huge Turn *Chill Wills *Bummer Night Out *'Lucas's Fear Mystery' It's Halloween at Disney World! There, Lucas is afraid of the Evil Queen, Captain Hook, and the Disney Princesses, but Chester and his friends have to find out what Disney franchise Lucas is mostly afraid of. The three given and hidden clues are Marga and Elaine singing at Disney's Hollywood Studios, a reindeer at Epcot, and snow in Epcot, and which they take pictures of with Chester's phone. *'Givin' the Last Straw' (Thanksgiving episode) *The Most Merriest Time of the Year (Christmas episode) *Ring in the New Year! (New Year's Eve episode) *'Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic' *Sports Fest *'The End of Casey's Goofiness' Season 3 *Sound of the Stage Door *Gotcha! *'Who’d Get the Faced Belt' Michael is hosting a fashion contest in Zany Many where the most fashionable contestant wins a special item - a belt with a face. * Ready for Action! * Happiest Might-Nares * It's a Good Time for ChEARs! * You’re Hip When You Hop! * Sign It! * Limo Rock * Summer Safari * House Party Guests * Jumpin' It! * The Sky is Falling Down! * Hurry for the Hurricane! Everyone is preparing for the hurricane. * Sailing Away (Disney Cruise Line) (Part 1) * Sailing Away (Disney Cruise Line) (Part 2) * Spread in the Holiday Cheer (Christmas episode) * Dancin' and Romancin' Season 4 * Look Out! It’s Lucas! Lucas wants to be a superhero when he grows up, but Chester tells him that careers can be superheroes and teaches him safety rules. * Aww, Shucks! * Salsa Party * Beach BlowoutCategory:Adopteez Category:Episode lists Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes